Full Metal C-4 Division Championship
C-4 Division Championship Details Current champion Hostyle Date won December 3, 2007 Promotion Full Metal Wrestling Brand(s) Alchemy Date created November 2, 2006 Statistics First champion Showstoppa Most reigns Showstoppa (2 reigns) Most defenses Dr. David Diabolical and King Guiomar (2 defenses) Longest reign Dr. David Diabolical (143 days) Shortest reign Showstoppa (33 days) The Full Metal C-4 Division Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Full Metal Wrestling. Currently, the title is exclusive to the Alchemy brand, where it is the highest ranked championship on the show. The title is considered to be FMW's pure wrestling championship. C-4 Division rules C-4 Division matches are contested under strict rules. The three C-4 Division rules are: :*Each wrestler has only one rope break to stop submission holds and pinfalls during a match. After a wrestler exhausts his initial rope break, submission and pin attempts under the ropes by the opponent are considered legal. :*There are no closed-fist punches to the face allowed, only open-handed slaps or chops to the face are allowed. Punches to other parts of the body (save for low-blows) are permitted. The first use of a closed fist will get a warning, and the second will cause the wrestler to be penalized a rope break. If he is already out of rope breaks, he will be disqualified. :*A wrestler is subject to a twenty count by the referee if the wrestler goes to the floor. Since speed and technical wrestling is the attraction of the C-4 Division, matches are considered to be amazing feats of skill, pace, and athleticism. Maximum C-4 Match The crowning glory of the C-4 Division is it's specialty match, the Maximum C-4 Match. A Maximum C-4 Match is held inside a cage. Atop this cage is a platform covering the top of the cage. However, at the center of the platform is a gap. Suspended over the gap is hung the C-4 Division Championship. In order to win, each wrestler must climb the ropes attached to the covering and jump onto the title to bring it down and win. History Wanting to create a place to showcase explosive matches full of ticking time bomb action, Full Metal Wrestling introduced the C-4 Division to give its pure wrestling fans their adrenaline fix. The C-4 Division Championship was created to be the top title for the dynamic division. The C-4 Division Championship was introduced at Full Metal 1.3 as the very first FMW championship on the line. In a fatal four-way match, Showstoppa was crowned as the inaugural C-4 Division Champion when he defeated CGS, Dr. David Diabolical, and Eclipse. with the C-4 Division Championship]] At the Death Row pay-per-view, Dr. David Diabolical defeated Showstoppa to win the title. The following night at Full Metal 2.1, FMW management announced that the roster would be split into distinct brands, FMW Alchemy and FMW Anarchy. Wanting to be the "pure wrestling brand", Alchemy drafted Diabolical with the first overall pick to bring Diabolical and the C-4 Division to the brand. Diabolical was the longest reigning C-4 champion to date, while also being victorious in the title's signature Maximum C-4 Match, defeating CGS at Alchemy 3.3. Showstoppa eventually got a rematch against Diabolical and reclaimed the C-4 Division title. But once again, Showstoppa "showstopped" the title when he dropped the title to King Guiomar in a Kiss My Foot Match. Guiomar went on to feud against Dalby Sound where they wrestled in two heated matches. In the opening bout of Ultimatum, King Guiomar successfully defended the C-4 title over Sound in the second Maximum C-4 Match. Current champion The current champion is Hostyle, who defeated King Guiomar in a Capture the Flag Match at Alchemy 5.1 on December 3, 2007. Championship history External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling Category:Championships